


The State of Dreaming

by femalegothic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femalegothic/pseuds/femalegothic
Summary: Emma and Hook spend some quality time beneath the stars in Neverland. S3 AU.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 24





	The State of Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this 6 years ago and posted to ff.net. I decided to revamp it a bit and give it a second chapter. Enjoy.  
> Dedicated to my main, Els.

Most evenings, after they had thrown anchor, Emma laid out on the deck, her head resting on a thick coil of rope and watched the sunset over the sea. They were too far offshore to hear the wailing of the Lost Boys, too far to even see the mainland, and so the nights, at least, were peaceful. Sometime Hook joined her, though they said nothing; he simply sat beside her until it got dark.

That night he sat down and leaned back on the rope coil, his left arm resting next to her head. The soft cotton of his shirt brushed against her cheek, and the rings on his fingers glinted in the fading sunlight. The sun dropped slowly, dragging bright colors across the evening sky. Once the sun slipped entirely beyond the horizon, Hook made no move to leave. Emma turned toward him slightly, waiting for him to say something. But he sat still, staring straight ahead. She squinted up at him, trying to study his face in the dark, looking for some indication of why he was still there. Yet there was nothing, and she turned her attention back to the sky.

Emma searched for familiar constellations, but she found none. Even the full, white moon looked foreign to her. Still, her eyes moved from star to star, drawing shapes of her own in this strange sky. A large dog to the east and a man fighting a chicken to the west. She wondered if the other inhabitants saw them too. Perhaps the mermaids wasted time checking their horoscope. She laughed aloud at the thought. Hook looked down at her, his brow furrowed.

"When I was sixteen, I used to sneak into lectures at the local college," Emma said, "Astronomy was always my favorite."

"I have no idea what any of that means, love, but I'll assume it has to do with the stars."

"Shouldn't you know a lot about stars? You are a pirate."

"Aye, but my knowledge of stars is strictly navigational. That's all a sailor needs to know."

Silence fell over them again. Emma heard nothing but the knocking of the waves against the boat and the soft scratching of fabric on wood as Hook shifted next to her. He leaned over her, blocking her view of the man in the sky. Hook raised his hand slowly to her face and swept a stray lock of hair from her forehead, the rough calluses on his fingers gently dragging against her smooth skin.

"You look quite disheveled, lass," He said quietly.

"Thanks." Emma raised a hand to the knotted mess atop her head, the combination of salt, wind, and simple soap had done her no favors in the beauty department.

"But in a most attractive way."

"Yes, because being attractive to you is my number one priority." She sat up straight, knocking his hand away from her. He smirked at her, his eyebrow arched high in amusement.

"Love, you are always attractive to me." He pushed himself into a sitting position, his eyes never leaving hers, "In fact, you look good enough to eat."

"Do you ever stop?"

"Do you want me to?" Emma turned away, not answering his question.

"I didn't think so."

The nights in Neverland were as frigid as the days were swelteringly hot. A gust of wind sent shivers through Emma's body, her teeth chattered loudly, and goose flesh sprang upon every inch of her exposed skin. She rubbed her arms furiously and cursed herself for leaving her coat in the crew hold. Hook, of course, showed no indication of being cold; his heavy leather coat lay unused beside him.

"You can wear it if you want, darling. All you have to do is ask." He gestured toward black mass with his hook.

"I don't need it."

"You wouldn't want to catch cold, Swan, being sick won't help us find your boy."

"Whatever." Emma held her hand out expectantly, palm up, her figures stopping just short of his chest.

Hook swung the coat over her shoulders, ignoring her outstretched hand. He pulled it sharply, forcing her forward, her fingers pressing against him. He held her there looking into her eyes, and for just a moment, Emma swore he meant to kiss her, but he released his grip and pulled away.

The coat sat heavy on her shoulders, but it protected her well from the wind. She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped the coat around her entirely. It smelled surprisingly clean, considering she rarely saw him without it. Maybe he owned more than one. He watched her carefully; his blue eyes trained intently on her face but said nothing.  
He raised his hand to cup her face, his palm warm against her cold cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. His thumb moved over her lips, brushing ever so slightly against her cupids bow. He closed the distance between them, his lips trembling hesitantly against her own. When she did not pull away, he kissed her more firmly, his hand sliding from her cheek to grip the back of her neck. Emma gripped the front of his shirt and leaned back, stretching out and pulling him down with her. He adjusted himself above her, sliding a knee between her legs and using his other arm to balance.

His kisses trailed down her exposed neck to the collar of her shirt, his beard scratching her skin. She ran her hands through his thick hair as he sucked the base of her throat. She exhaled slowly, biting back a moan when his warm fingers slipped under her shirt. He kissed her again, grazing her bottom lip with his teeth. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing him to flick his tongue against her own. The slight tang of rum from his mouth had her head spinning as if she could get drunk off the taste of him. They kissed like that for a long time, or maybe it was just a moment, only stopping to take short, frantic breaths. Emma arched against him and ran her right hand across his muscular chest. She grasped his cold metal necklaces and pulled him closer, neither of them caring that one of the small charms came off in her hand.

She ached for him, her bones were on fire and heat pooled low in her stomach. They kissed more passionately, lips, teeth, and tongues colliding franticly. His hand gripped her waist tightly, and she could vaguely hear his hook scraping the wood above her head. She whimpered softly against his lips as he moved against her; the friction alone was almost too much to bear.  
His hand ran down her side and came to rest on her thigh, he grasped it roughly, forcing her to bend her knee and make more room for him between her legs. She felt his hard length against her, and she trailed her left hand down to grab him, stroking him once or twice through the smooth leather of his pants. He grabbed her wrist and yanked it up above her head, trapping it beneath the curve of his hook.

He yanked at her jeans, fumbling with the button and zipper before sliding his hand inside them. Emma grunted as he moved his hand over her through the fabric of her underwear. He ran a finger along the length of her slit before pushing the fabric aside to slip it inside her. He moved in and out of her a couple of times before easing in another finger. She wrapped her free arm around his neck, deepening their kiss and stifling her moans with his mouth. She could feel his cold metal rings just barely inside her as he pushed in as deep as he could, her tight pants restricting his movements. He pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing small circles around it as he fucked her with his fingers. Pressure began building inside her, coiling low in her stomach; she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

A soft cry tumbled from her lips, pleasure rising inside her and blurring her vision. Her body became rigid, and lights danced behind her eyelids. Her entire body was on fire; every muscle trembled and vibrated intensely. He kept going, his fingers thrusting in and out as she ground against his hand, dragging out her orgasm as long as he could.

Emma shuddered against him as he slowly pulled out of her. He brought his hand up to her face, touching his wet fingers to her lips. She looked him in the eyes as she took them into her mouth. She tasted the tartness of her cum as he slid his fingers against her tongue, pushing all the way in until his rings clinked gently against her teeth. He ground his hips against hers as she sucked, his eyes half-closed, and his breathing shallow. She tugged her arm free of his hook, running it through his hair and down his back. She grabbed the firm muscle of his ass and pulled him closer to her, spreading her legs as wide as she could in her jeans. Her hand slipped to his front, and she felt his fingers flex against her tongue as she fumbled with the laces of his pants. He yanked his hand from her mouth, a thin trail of saliva falling across her chin and neck as he reached down to free himself.

His cock was warm and heavy in her hand. He moaned into her neck as she stroked him slowly at first. He reached his hand up and slipped his thumb into her mouth, turning her face to the side so he could suck gently at the skin behind her ear. He sucked harder as she picked up her pace, she knew he'd leave a mark, but she couldn't find it in her to care.

He whispered her name when he came, spilling into her hand.

She let him hold her afterward, let him press chaste kisses to her temple, and run his fingers through her tangled hair. She watched him through her lashes as he gently wiped her hand with his shirt sleeve and gently kissed each of her clean fingers. He kissed her knuckles, the back of her hand and her wrist. Then he placed her hand over his heart, and she felt its rapid beating as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Everything was so intimate, far more intimate than anything she felt in years.

She was afraid that she would drown in him, that her desire for him would fill her lungs and smother her.

It was all too much.

Emma sat up quickly, smashing her head into his nose. Hook swore loudly and pushed himself upright onto his knees, her legs still on either side of his and looked down at her with a mildly annoyed expression as she fumbled to fix her jeans.

"Uh, sorry." Emma scrambled to her feet, stumbling slightly on his leather coat and walked briskly away, forcing her eyes forward.

"Sleep well, love."

She did not look back and did not stop until the door to the crew's quarters was shut firmly behind her. She crept lightly across the room, careful not to wake Regina, as she climbed into her cot. She lay quite still, allowing her heart to slow and her breaths to come more regularly. She relaxed her fist, unclenching the fingers and stretching them out; a little sword charm rested in her palm.

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter coming soon, for real this time because I actually wrote it.


End file.
